The Botched Job
by The Mega Swordsmen
Summary: Bain had the great idea of sending Dallas to scout the Guertena Art Exhibit to find any scores. Sadly for Dallas though was that he went on the worst day imaginable. So now he has to brave the Fabricated World while trying to keep a little girl safe


I had to reload this story onto Fanfiction because it for some reason didn't feel like making it self visible to me. Enjoy it please

"Payday" Normal Speech

" **Ib"** Demonic speech

'Payday' Normal Thought

' **Ib** ' Demonic Thought

 **Payday** Demonic Writing

Disclaimer: I do not own Payday or Ib

* * *

A well dressed man in a two piece suit was currently standing in a line. This man had a neatly combed black hair that had a little bit of grey and grey stubble that covered his jaw line along with his upper lip. He was inside the Guertena Art Exhibit that displayed most of Guertena's original works for the public to enjoy. His works were also really valuable.

"Next please" The teller spoke.

The man walked up to the desk that he was standing in line for.

"Name?" The teller asked.

The man spoke up. "Nathan Steele"

The teller spoke up again. "Admission is twenty dollars and a brochure is a extra five"

Nathan scowled. He hated places like this, over priced and hardly worth the payment. It was these kind of places he especially enjoyed robbing. Nathan still put twenty five dollars on the table, but that was only because he needed to get Bain some better information about this place if the crew were to rob it.

* * *

The exhibits were pretty disturbing to say the lest, but there was always someone out there who liked this kind of stuff. The exhibit he was currently looking at was called Abyss of the Deep. It was what looked like an Angler Fish swimming right towards the surface of the painting. To tell the truth it freaked Nathan out a little.

"Excuse me, sir" A soft voice spoke next to him.

He turned to see a very young brunette girl who was currently pulling on his suit jackets sleeve.

She spoke again. "Can you tell me what this says?". She pointed at the plaque for the Angler fish painting.

Now Nathan had a soft spot for kids so he was unable to say no to her tiny face.

"This is called Abyss of the Deep" He told the girl. He looked around the gallery hoping to see some who looked like her. "Where are your parents?" He questioned.

She pointed to where she came from. "They're getting a brochure". She then grabbed his hand in an iron grip. "Come with me".

Nathan did his best to pry the girls hand from his own, but to his dismay she only tightened her grip. He was forced to follow the girl until she stopped which she did, but in front of a huge painted called Fabricated World.

She pointed to the giant painting. "Whats this called"

Nathan rose an eyebrow. Was really all she wanted, for him to read the names of the paintings and sculptures. His eyebrow twitched. 'She crushed my hand just for me to read plaques?!"

Nathan sighed. "This is called Fabricated World"

The girl looked confused. "What does fabricated mean?"

Nathan answered her questioned as simply as possible. "It means to make something for bad reasons".

All of a sudden the lights turned off.

The girl screamed and hid behind him, he could feel her clutching the sides of his jacket.

Nathan looked at the lights with narrowed eyes. He had never messed with the power before he came inside and he was positive Bain had no access as of yet.

He then heard what seemed to be someone stamping something at an incredibly fast pace. Nathan looked around for the source only to see red paint on the ground spelling out something. Upon closer inspection he found that it said **COME IB**

He looked behind him to who he assumed was Ib. She was trembling in fear.

Nathan put his hands on Ib's shoulders. "We are going to find your parents"

Ib looked at him with watering eyes. "You promise". Ib held out her pinky

He knelt down and put his pinky on hers and curled it. "Promise"

Nathan stood up and analyzed the situation he was currently in. The hallway had gone dark and he could only assume the rest of the museum was as well. He and Ib were only able to see each other due to they're close proximity and the strange glow that came from the paint on the ground. Nathan had also noted that he heard no panicked or surprised shouts from anywhere in the gallery which meant that either the occupants were really brave or they just simply not there anymore. If the later was true, he doubted that Ib's parents would have left without her so his guess was that they were still somewhere in the gallery looking for her. If so he most likely would have heard them calling her name to locate her. So hopefully they were in lobby where Ib saw them last.

He pulled out his mask that he kept on him just incase things went to shit. He had recently attached a small flashlight to the side for better effectiveness during night missions.

Nathan looked down at Ib. "Ib" She looked up at him. "What you see me put on must be told to no one, ok"

Ib nodded her head. "Ok"

Nathan put on the mask that made him the infamous mastermind of The Payday Gang, Dallas. He quickly turned on the flash light to illuminate the hallway.

He heard Ib giggle. "You look like a clown"

He felt two things at that moment, relief that she had never seen his mask before and annoyance for giggling at him. He was a dangerous man dammit! He even had a silenced Bernetti 9 in his pants right now, but it no like she needed to know that.

Nathan motioned her to follow him. "Come on Ib, we got to find your parents". He was surprised when she grabbed his hand softly.

* * *

When they arrived in lobby, Nathan noticed a very bad thing. No one was there. Not even the teller was there to tell them what happened.

Nathan felt Ib squeeze his hand lightly. "Where's my mom and dad" She asked Nathan.

Nathan brought her over to the tellers chair and sat her down on it. "Wait here"

He went over to the doors that led to the outside world. He pushed as hard as he could and then pulled with all his might, but to his disappointment they didn't even budge. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were locked and to further his disappointment he remembered that he didn't bring his lock picks.

"Damn". He said aloud.

Nathan walked back over to where Ib was currently sitting and picked up the tellers phone to see if it was still functional. He frowned behind his mask when he heard the beeping sound that signaled that the phone wasn't working. He really wanted to slam the phone back onto it's holder, but he feared that the sound would scare Ib. So he gently place the phone back to it's original place.

Ib looked at his mask clad face and asked him. "What's wrong?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing" He then grabbed Ib off the chair and put her on his shoulders.

Ib was once again confused. "What are we doing?"

Nathan readjusted her on his shoulders to a more comfortable spot. "As I said before, to find your parents".

* * *

They had looked around the entire gallery looking for Ib's parents or someone who could tell them what the hell was going on. What they found on their search though was what they currently standing in front of. The Abyss of the Deep painting had originally been surrounded by four ropes in a square formation, but now the rope that was opposite from the plaque was currently missing.

"Are you serious" Nathan asked Ib.

"Yep" She chirped

Nathan looked at the upside down painting in front of them. "You want me to STEP on the painting?" He swore the painting was moving like real water would.

He felt Ib nod. "That's right"

He just knew that he was going to regret this decision later. Nathan put his foot forward and put it on the priceless painting only to fall forward,with Ib, into the painting as if it was real water.

* * *

He swam through the dark waters to where he could see Ib's small frame. He hoped that she held her breath before he fell through although he severely doubted it. He also felt something else in the water with them so that meant that he had to get to Ib quickly.

He made it to Ib to see her spewing bubbles from her mouth. He was about to do something before he saw a light come from behind them. He turned around to see the same Angler Fish from the painting rushing towards them.

He did his best to get out of the way with Ib's body in his arms, but he was unable to outrun the Angler Fish's jaws

* * *

AN: I was playing Ib while my brother was playing Payday 2 when I was all like "You know what, why the hell not" and so this came to be.

There will be no pairings because that would be creepy as hell.

Yes Dallas will get his own rose

Hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it in the review section.


End file.
